


Gay.

by xxxblurrycloudsxxx



Category: Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rick and Morty, South Park
Genre: M/M, Other, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxblurrycloudsxxx/pseuds/xxxblurrycloudsxxx
Summary: hi guys.. plz don't judge me liky yaoi yum yum...





	Gay.

"rock giBME YOUR AGED PEEN PEEN" murt scream

rock hard papa looks up and bang his head on celling "COCAIEM COCOAIEN GIME ALIEN COCK CRACKAIEN" he screm "MERTITTY WE GOTTA GO ON-" ronk burps and dies

"BLOODY 'ELL M8! WOT ARE YOU DOING IN MEH SWERMP" runoie weazionks in a sherk costume askz 

horny runs in with a snapped dicky wicky "HELP I HAVE A BENT BROKEN PENIS"

dracula grabs his wand and shove it up hairy's ass because yaoi XD "Dickius Fixius"

"WOw DADEE it didn't help but my asshoel ITCHY" herny screeches and his head fukin spins around because that's just how it works

snomp runs in "y'all i got some fucking TEA lmao you know that bitch dumbletwink? he's got a PHAT ASS"

hurry screms "drag queen i brak up with you me likey dumbelldonk instead"

"send bob and vagne hiroy" snap yel

carman runs in with hitler stuff "kahl u fukin jew xd im gonna rape u but in a strate way"

kyel shots "no"

cornboy does 4nite dance on rickys dead body "ur my little joo u fucki poo"

"ok" kidney sad

bong runs in and shows off his sexy triangle curves XD GAY YAOI

"penistoy i wna lick ur asshoel pls i give u money" boink yel

"no crepy indin man from fuckbuck" dipet scremie

"BLOODY HELL M8! BLOODY HELL! BLOODY HELL!" rum frok out

whoreminy run in "Actually, according to Hogwarts, A History™ We're all supposed to be in our own fandoms. And CANON. Not whatever this gay ass shit is. Like, who the hell wants to fuck their 60 year old grandpa? Dafaq?"

Insecure transtrender 12 year old girl looks up from her minecraft porn "I-I.." She pretends to have depreshun™ "I want my gay ships to be REAL!" she jumps up, her fat jigging with every single move. "I want Rick to pin Morty to a wall and fuck him senseless! I don't care if Morty's a little kid with very little experience of anything, I want my SHIPS!" Suddenly, a g-note plays. The girl screams and cries. "I DON'T CARE IF THIS BAND IS OLDER THAN ME, I STILL RELATE XD!" She screeches. 

Suddenly, North Korea gets tired of this fucking shit and wipes out every single last trace of life ever existing with a single nuke.


End file.
